This study is designed to evaluate airways reactivity among a population of young adults who have been followed for the last fifteen years for growth and development of pulmonary function. Study participants undergo a methacholine challenge test, and have repeated spirometry performed pre- and post bronchodilators, and have measurements of partial and maximal flow volume parameters made blood is drawn for serum IgE and white cell evaluation.